A Queen
by howltothebitch
Summary: Loki has escaped and fled to Midgard for revenge... To take the throne and rule Earth... But when he is reunited with a childhood friend his plans change...
1. Chapter 1

He stood atop the marble stair case, clad in full armor… _Waiting._

He had learned his lesson once. He couldn't rule this world with The Avengers in his way. Now he stood at the Grand Opera house in New York waiting for _them_ to come and cart him off.

To bring him in and let him tear them apart from the inside-

The scrambling herd of people trying to escape waved in front of him like the sea. His people were scared… Good. "KNEEL!" He screamed out.

The crowd simultaneously dropped lowering their gaze. _I'll never get enough of this…_

There though—towards the rear. A woman still stood with her back to him. Her right hand extended for the door caught in a final attempt to escape. "You!" he bellowed enraged. "I said kneel!"

She dropped her hand, raised her chin and turned to face him. Her golden hair cascading down and framing her face and shapely figure. So… _Familiar…_

He leapt from the balcony landing on his feet and rising slowly, trying to intimidate her.

Her bravery didn't falter. She raised her chin even higher and there it was again. The slope of her petite nose, her high cheek bones and the blazing sapphire eyes… Her plush lips parted, "I bow to no Aesir."

_O Gods he recognizes me…_ It was only a matter of time before they found her. She clenched her hands at her side and kept her chin up. If she was going down it was in fire and glory. "I bow to no Aesir," she repeated steely.

Loki… _Yes it's Loki._ How could she forget that raven black hair. He walked closer and the people parted in his wake. Did he recognize her? He looked so intently at her.

For a second she hoped… Maybe he didn't know her. Maybe she could make it out of this…

_Those eyes…_ But from were? "I am king of this world and you will kneel to me."

Now she looked… Bored. "I will not and no you are not the king of this world." She rolled her eyes and turned to leave…

And there it was.

"FREYA!"

She froze for a second then turned back to him. "Yes Loki, it is I Freya." She paused taking a deep breath to try and regain her fleeing resolve. "It has been a while."

They had played together as children before and after the great war between their families. Freya and her twin brother Frey had been sent after the war to live in Asgard as a peace treaty was discussed.

Then when she was twelve the women of the Vanir came for her. Taking her away to train her in the art of magick, war, and love. Her mother was high preistest, and Freya was seated to rule Vanahiem. What then was she doing here on Midgard? "You are a long way from home." He said steadily closing the distance between them.

"As are you."

She was beautiful, a fully mature woman now. He admired her freely in her gown. A subtle white ivory gown draped about her figure. She seemed startled for a second at his demeanor but regained her composure. "What a looker you have become."

"I have no quarrel with you," she said soothingly. "I'll be leaving now."

Just as she the words left her lips _they _arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

The glass windows above shattered triggering the crowd to scream and scatter. Freya lifted her arms above her head trying to shield herself and the glass collapsed on her. She felt an arm wrap around and pull her into a hard warm body.

"Let her go homeboy." She looked up as Tony Stark in his Ironman suit landed in front of them. _Crap this couldn't get any better._

"So you can have your way with her." Loki sneered and she shuttered at his hot breath on her ear. He was hunched over her with a hand wrapped around her throat. "No I think I'll keep her for myself."

"Let her go Loki and no one gets hurt." Captain America said leaping from the balcony.

Loki might have had his arm wrapped around her waist but he was reaching for something in his coat. "Loki," Freya hushed trying to calm him. "I'm in your way just let me go."

He sucked in a deep breath in her hair, "Not yet." He pulled something from his coat and threw it making a loud explosion and smoke. The smoke filled the room and Freyas nostrils making her nauseous and dizzy.

Her vision faltered but she felt Loki lift her and carrying her. Stark and Captain America were yelling and calling out. "Sleep now," Loki cooed in her ear. She smells cloraphorm and passed out.

Gods she was beautiful when she slept. He thought watching her on the bed. He breasts slowly rising and falling as she breathed deeply. Her lips relaxed and plush. She stirred with her lush hips giving a little wiggle. He was painfully rock hard for her. What a future Queen to rule this world…

_Yes… _She was just what he needed. He would be a hard ruler. A ruler with an iron fist and then his Queen would be the light.

Her eye lids fluttered and he caught a flash of their blue depths. He had left her dressed but removed her stoletoes—_making a mental note to fuck her in those stoletoes one night_—and had unpinned the top part of her hair, releasing her jasmine scent.

More movement, "L-L-Loki?"

_Finally_. "I am here."

Her eyes opened but she seemed groggy. "Were am I?"

"Safe."

She rolled her eyes, "Where did you take me?"

"That is for me to know," he said rising to take a seat next to her. He reached out to her but she launched from the bed her dress bellowing behind her. She ran for the bedroom door but it was locked.

She shrieked as he grabbed her turning her to face him. He shoved her up against the door caging her in with his arms. He looked down into her blue eyes. "I doubt I will ever be done with you."

His eyes were hypnotic. That evergreen she remembered so well. Gods she wanted to run her fingers through his hair, to taste his lips. "Loki you can't keep me here."

"Yes I can."

"It isn't safe." She needed to move. She could have been I.D. and no doubt SHIELD would be looking for her now. How long would it be before _he _showed up?

"I will keep you safe." Before she could argue he smashed his lips into hers. He rocked his hips forward pressing his erection into her stomach. She gasped and suddenly his tongue was exploring her mouth.

It felt so… _Good._

His hands began roaming her body, fondling her breasts and hips. Her hands like a magnet found his hair and she entwined her fingers in his locks.

Slowly he pulled back from her, "Why did you leave?"

Her brain was foggy and having a hard time catching up. "What?"

"Why did you leave Asgard?"

_When we were children…_ "I-I can't tell you." Gods she wanted too. She didn't want to leave, her mother had made her leave. To fulfill a duty she didn't want.

His eyes narrowed and his grasp became more possessive. "You will Freya. You will tell me why you left me."

Her mother had come for her when she was twelve. The morning after their first kiss. She willed her face to freeze, "I had a duty to fulfill. My feelings for you kept me from those duties. Therefore I eliminated the distraction."


	3. Chapter 3

_Distraction?_ Her face was stone cold but he didn't believe her. He couldn't believe her. "I don't believe you."

He turned from her leaving her standing against the door. Her dwellings were modest besides the elegant four post bed. He would have plenty of time in the future to shower her in riches and gifts.

"I need to go—," she started slowly stepping towards him.

"NO!" he bellowed clenching his hands by his sides. Too long had he waded through the world's alone. Too long had he sat alone in The Vault. He was a King and he deserved his throne. He deserved his Queen, "I need you."

He turned to face her and she retreated a few steps, "What? What do you want? I have nothing to give!"

"When I take the throne I will cement my claim with our joining. Our marriage will remove the Vanir from conspiring with the Aesir to over throw me…"

"It will never work," she said some what hushed. He was over six foot tall and she a mere five foot five but some how she still managed to look down her nose at him.

How dare she reject him! He had heard of Princesses marrying Princes and Kings they had never met for power and money. At least she knew him—hell they had been practically childhood sweethearts if she hadn't run off! "I've made up my mind Freya and cannot be swayed…"

_Swayed it will be then._ She relaxed her shoulders and lowered her head feigning defeat. She would lead him on and when his defenses where lowered she would escape. Not just for herself but for him, "What do you ask of me Master?"

_Master_. Yes, a man like Loki would want his woman to call him Master. An ego trip, he is one big ego trip and I will use just that against him. She approached him slowly and knelt before him.

He looked ready to pounce, like he had been waiting for those exact words. She kept her gaze down at his boots but even then she could sense his body tense. He raised a hand and threaded it through her hair. "Look at me Freya."

Slowly she looked up. Would he strike her? No, they were childhood friends and yes he was obviously bitter about her leaving, but would he really strike her?

If he did she would have to just take it.

"No Queen of mine will kneel for anyone and let's not pretend I know you hate kneeling to me," he said smirking. He reached for her hand, helping her rise and motioned for her to sit on the bed. He sat next to her tucking her loose hair behind her ear and planting a kiss on her neck. "You are so beautiful."

She turned and kissed his lips delicately, "Thank you my King."

He slowly dragged his lips across hers, "Do you want me to kiss you?"

_Gods yes…_ "Y-yes my King," she fawned trying to seem innocent and not desperate.

And he did, this time more delicate and savory then when he took her earlier. She opened and let his tongue massage hers. She moaned and leaned into the kiss.

His hands began to roam delicately like he feared her a doe that would flee any second. _Good, _she rewarded him by arching her heavy breasts into his touch.

He broke their kiss, "Rise my Queen."

She did and he unzipped her dress and slid it from her, revealing her curvy body. He rested his hands on her hips and squeezed, "Beautiful."

_Beautiful,_ why did that tickle her so? She smiled, "Thank you my King—."

"Loki, call me by my name." He said pulling her astride his lap. He raised his right hand and with a wiggle of his fingers his clothes melted away.

Freya sucked in a deep breath as his hard member began to rub against her core. A voice in the back of her head began warning this was a bad idea. That she liked this too much, but how else was she to escape? Escape not just for her own good, but for his as well?

She gasped as he flipped her around to where she lay on the bed and him atop her. She didn't have much time to contemplate whether this was a bad idea or not. He grasped himself and began rubbing the head against her slit. She moaned wiggling her hips to increase the friction. He stilled, "Is this what you really want Freya? You are my Queen but you are also my friend and I do not want to push for something you do not want."

"I-I wa-a-ant!" She moaned digging her heels into his ass to bring him closer.

"As you wish," he growled slamming into her. She sucked in a sharp breath at the large size stretching and filling her. He stilled for her to become more acquainted with his size. "Forgive me Freya, are you a virgin?"

_God no_. That was part of the training she had been forced into. A priestess of the Vanir was educated not just in Magic and War but Love and that was the first thing they took from her.

She began to fear a little that if she told Loki that she wasn't a virgin then he would be repulsed. Would he call her a whore? But she couldn't lie and say she was because there would be no blood.

_Perhaps though if I tell the truth he will let me leave._

"No Loki I am not."

He looked at her for a second. His green eyes flickering an even deeper green of jealousy. "With whom?"

_A warlock_. That she was afterwards forced to kill, as her mother watched and said, 'All's fair in Love and War Freya. Sometimes we must kill the ones we love most.' It was just the beginning of her training and it gave her nightmares to this day. "Why does it concern you?"

"So I may kill him," he said beginning to slowly work inside her.

She gasped and arched into him, her breasts rubbing against chest. It was delicious. It was sensual. It was everything she had dreamed making love should feel. Not a duty or necessity.

Freya looked up at Loki, every muscle in his body tense and working to bring her pleasure. She reached up grabbing him by his hair and pulled him down into a hot kiss.

Their kiss only brought her closer and closer… _O Gods! My first orgasm!_

Yes her first. She had been instructed to never orgasm with the belief that if she did it would make the final kill more difficult. Personally though, Freya had never been with anyone that inspired that kind of emotion.

"Ahhhh, Gods Loki. I'm close!" She called out to him.

"Good girl, cum for me," he growled back.

And that's just what she did.

_O Gods _was right. She was so _tight._ Loki tensed feeling his seed rising to meet her own orgasm.

He watched as Freya became lost in sensation. Her head thrashed, tossing and tumbling her hair. Her jasmine scent mixed with the scent of their love making was intoxicating.

And it was _his. _All his and he would be damned if he ever let her go.

"Freya! I'm going to cum!" He shouted as his scolding hot seed began to fill her. She only clinched him tighter, her heat accepting his gift.

They lay their joined for a second. Enjoying the after shocks of their pleasure.

Wrapping her in his arms, Loki pulled her farther onto the bed. He cuddled into her breathing in their lingering scent. His eyes grew heavy. He looked down at Freya. Her eyes were already shut and her breathing was shallow.

_I've exhausted my Queen_. And with that thought came the absolute satisfaction that he had pleasured her beyond compare. He snuggled deeper and fell asleep.

Freya listened to Loki's breathing shallow out and match hers. She delicately tested the water; wiggling against him to see if he stirred. His breathing stayed deep and restful.

She waited a few minutes more before sliding out of his grasp. She looked down at him. Her training tickled the back of her mind. Without batting an eye lash she could lash out snapping his neck and she would slip out into the night, to start over again, in a new town possibly a new country.

_But I can't._


	4. Chapter 4

Loki rolled over in the early morning. Freya's heavenly scent lingered on the pillow…

He shot up in bed. An empty bed, he looked around the empty room. His rage boiling and leaving him quaking.

_She's gone._

He leapt from the bed and raced to the door. He investigated the lock. _Picked. _"Cleaver girl," he cooed as he retrieved one of her bobby pins from the floor.

He bent the pin in his hand. He would find her, his Queen. Come hell or high water. He would find her.

"Freya!" He bellowed slamming his fist into the door. It wasn't enough. He turned his rage onto the bed smashing it to splinters.

He grabbed the shredded sheets brought them to his face memorizing that enticing scent. He would find her and she would pay.

Freya made it to the street her apartment was located on. She ducked into an alley way and watched the black suited men enter her apartment and leave with her stuff. There were three black vans parked out front with S.H.E.I.L.D painted on the side.

She was afraid they would be here. Luckily she had duffle bag filled with clothes, hygiene supplies and money stashed away in a locker at a local gym.

The local gym, _Top Bod _was just a hop and skip away from her apartment. She had signed up for a full membership with cash and an alias. She worked out every Monday, Wednesday and Friday: first with a basic workout, then the kick boxing class and once a month the self defense class.

The majority of the other patrons gave her a wide berth and privacy. She had over heard once in the showers two women gossiping that she was on the run from an abusive husband.

_O what little did they know._

Her bag was undisturbed in the locker when she retrieved them. She slipped into one of the bathroom stalls. She was still in her gown from the opera. She ripped it off and shoved it behind the toilet and redressed in casual jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

She slicked her hair back into a bun and pulled a blonde shag wig from the bag. She had left her heels with Loki but she had a pair of light tennis shoes in the bag. There were false papers for her as well. She would use them to get where ever she could then she would replace them.

Freya flipped the bag over her back and exited. She took a few seconds in the mirror to double check her clothes and wig. Her look screamed college grad on vacation.

Turning to leave, she almost ran into a woman at the door. The woman looked over Freya and whispered, "Run honey and God be with you."

Freya smiled, "Which one?"

The I.D. fooled the cashier at the train station. She boarded the first train leaving New York and took a window seat.

Freya had been running for a long time. She believed anyone would run from an arranged marriage. Who could blame her? She would miss New York. She had enjoyed the mixing pot of cultures; the music, theatre, and fashion. It was the closest she had felt to having a home since she had run away from Vanahiem.

She sipped her French Vanilla Coffee as the buildings whizzed by. She let her eyes flutter shut for a second to the rocking of the train, the busy chatter of other passengers and what sounded like the clunking of someone's luggage.

Her eyes snapped open as Tony Stark took a seat in front of her.

"Well," he said looking her over. "You look good for a captive."

He was dressed in one of his million dollar tailored suits, looking completely out of place on the train. A red headed woman sat next to him dressed in jeans and a leather coat.

_How the hell did they find me so fast? _If they could find her so fast then _he _could too. "I'm sorry but you're Tony Stark! Why are you riding the train? Don't you have that suit?"

The red head smirked but Tony didn't seem humored. "Yah that's cute. Look honey what I want to know is how you escaped Loki."

"Who's Loki?" She couldn't run. She won't get far with Stark on her ass and the red head she doubted was arm candy. Her only choice was to bluff and she would bluff and play the dumb blonde till she was blue in the face.

The red head spoke now, "Are you collaborating with him?"

_Great. _That's just what she needed, to be on S.H.E.I.L.D's radar for the rest of her stay on Midgard. _And I had hoped my stay might someday be permanent._ "No, he just let me go."

Tony snorted, "Yah right princess. Look this is how it goes—you tell us where he is and you live your life on twenty four hour surveillance the rest of your life."

Freya looked at the red headed woman, "Who are you? The latest squeeze?"

Tony rolled his eyes, but the red head smiled, "Natasha Romanoff. I work for S.H.E.I.L.D."

Freya sighed and threw her head back into her seat. She wasn't going anywhere with these people thinking she was some criminal. There was someone that would vouch for her but it ran the risk that he would return her to Vanahiem. She was screwed either way. "I escaped. I know you don't believe me so I will willingly go with you to S.H.E.I.L.D. Contact Thor, he knows me and will vouch for me."


	5. Chapter 5

The three of them got off at the next station were a man was waiting in a van. He was in cargo pants and a zip up sweater. He looked harmless but if anyone should know better than to make that assumption it was Freya.

Natasha opened the sliding door and Freya slid in. Tony jumped into an illegally parked Audi and zoomed away. Natasha climbed into the front passenger seat. "Well that was disappointingly easy," the man said to her.

Natasha laughed, "Stark thinks she's a push over. I think there's more to this than we know."

Freya didn't give the satisfaction of responding.

The man looked at her through the rear view window, "Is that so?"

"Yes she says Thor will vouch for her."

They didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride. They pulled up to what looked like a regular military base but as they ascended to what she assumed was under ground parking she realized how in deep she was.

The van stopped and a dozen armed guards circled the van, guns at the ready.

A twinge of panic washed over Freya but she reassured herself that Thor was a friend. She even let herself hope that she might get to stay here on Midgard.

Natasha slid the door open and cuffed her hands and helped her out of the van. Then escorted her further into S.H.E.I.L.D and she made a mental map. The handcuffs would be easy to slip out of and she could possibly slip around security through the ventilation systems, assuming she didn't get lost in the vents.

She noticed Natasha watching her out the corner of her eye. Tony and the other guy might think Freya was no threat but Natasha wasn't fooled.

She was taken to the typical cinder block double sided mirror room with the stainless steal table and chairs. Freya took a seat trying not to look at the cameras in the corners of the rooms or the vent.

It wasn't long before a tall African American man came in dressed in all black leather. He had to be the leader here because his presence sucked the air right out of the room. He placed his hands on the table and leaned over looking at her with his one eye.

It reminded her of Loki and Thor's father Odin and she almost smiled. She had enjoyed Odin's company almost like a surrogate father and Frigg was the mother she had always dreamed of having.

Who couldn't love Frigg? She had been the patron Goddess of Mothers.

But Frigg was far away and this definitely wasn't Odin.

He sneered as if he could sense her mind wondering. "I'm Director Furry."

"I'm Freya," Freya said not wanting to give away too much information.

"I've heard," he drawled looking bored. "We'll confirm that shortly… Until then I was wondering where Loki is hiding."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"We don't want too. We have a comfortable alliance with Asgard. Killing him I believe would ruffle some feathers we don't want to ruffle."

Freya chewed that over for a second. It was clear logic. "Do I have your word that he will be unharmed?"

Furry looked her over sizing her up, then he nodded, "If my men can take him without incident then he won't be harmed."

"If Thor confirms that I'm not a threat, may I stay here on Midgard?"

Furry didn't seem to like that but he clearly wanted Loki badly enough. "_IF _Thor vouches for you then we will consider it."

"46500 Elm Way, the abandoned apartments. Technology security is minimal and there is an enchantment on the top two levels making it look even worse than it really is."

Furry looked surprised, blinking a few times before nodding at the double sided mirrors probably releasing the hounds. "That was easy enough," he said stroking his goat tee.

"You have something I want. That's how a deal works," Freya picked at her nails trying to show indifference. Gods she hoped Loki would be ok.

"A deal?" Furry choked out then laughed. "I'm sorry I find it hard to believe that I have something a _Goddess_ would want."

The hair on Freya's arms rose. Did Furry know? Was _he _on his way now? "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Princess. We know you are the Vanir Princess. Why are you _here_? What does a Princess want with Earth?"

"I enjoy it here." Not a lie. Freya loved the vast cultural differences of Midgardians. The Vanir were the Vanir, the Aesir were the Aesir and so on, but Midgardians were Americans, Europeans, Hindus, Canadians… "I truly do."

Furry roled his eyes, "Well isn't that sweet."

"It's true," Freya jumped in sounding genuine. "O and of course I didn't want to be Queen."

There was a loud pounding at the door that left a good sized dent. Furry rose and answered the door and Thor ducked through it looking slightly panicked.

"Hello Thor," Freya said smiling, remembering the toe head blonde boy he once was.

"Freya!" He yelled rushing forward to hug her. Freya coughed and sputtered under his weight. He pulled back holding her in place by the shoulders, "I'm sorry my friend! It has been so long and when I heard that my brother had…"

His face squished in agony at the mention of Loki and Freya felt bad. "Thank you for coming such a long way. How is Odin All-Father? And your mother?!"

Thor smiled but it didn't quite meet his eyes, "They are alright. We will have to catch up about them later. We… When you went missing we thought that maybe Loki had taken you."

Freya shuddered, "No I left Vanahiem willingly. I needed… A vacation."

"This is all very touching but I think we need to get down to business," Furry said sitting half on the table watching Freya and Thor's exchange.

"Ah, yes. I will vouch that Freya means Earth no harm." Thor said facing Furry and holding Freya's hand. "She is a good long family friend."

Furry squinted his one eye, "Yes well Loki is your brother."

"Adopted."

There was a silence as Furry thought this exchange over. He nodded, "Till Loki is caught I want her staying here."

Thor looked back at Freya and nodded, "Agreed."

Freya sighed but agreed. She didn't want to be here. The longer she stayed in one place the quicker _he_ could possibly find her. But what other options did she have? Surely Loki couldn't evade S.H.E.I.L.D forever?

The door opened and Natasha entered. She nodded at Furry and smiled at Thor before speaking, "We have a room set up for you Princess—."

"Freya, please."

"Freya… If you follow me I will show you."

Freya and Thor followed her out into the hall. Natasha pointed out the dining hall, showers and rec. room. Freya doubted they would give her free rein but still made a mental note.

They finally reached what Freya considered the 'living quarters'. There was a man standing in the hallway next to a door labeled 'visitor'.

Natasha stopped and waved at the 'visitor' door, "This is your room."

"Thank you," Freya said taking in the man. He wasn't as tall as Thor but still had some height, blonde hair and blue eyes. He had the boy next door vibe and stood out like a sore thumb.

"Ma'am," he nodded and offered his hand.

"Captain," Natasha said. "This is Freya, the Princess."

He looked at Natasha slightly shocked, "You escaped Loki?!"

Freya was slightly insulted as his surprise but let it slide. It wasn't the first time someone had underestimated her. She shook his hand.

"I'm Steve Rogers. If there is anything I could get you please let me know Princess…"

"Freya, please." Freya got the feeling that chivalry would never be dead with this man.

"Freya," he said with a boyish smile.

"Thanks," she said ducking into the room, Thor right behind her.

It was a small room, probably used as storage at one point of time. There was a cot set up in the center with a pillow and blanket. Her bag was sitting on a fold up chair in a corner. She pulled it off and motioned for Thor to sit and she took the cot.

Thor winced, "How… How did my brother look?"

_Delicious, glorious, gratifying…_ "He's healthy but very confused."

"Confused… What a proper word."

"I was in New York when it happened." Freya said. She had been ready to flee then too. Terrified that some how she would be linked to the invasion.

Thor looked hurt but it quickly became confusion on his handsome face. "You where here yet you didn't help?"

"I couldn't."

Thor jumped to his feet, "What do you mean you couldn't help? You are the Vanir's High Priestess, sworn to protect and sustain life!"

"I am not sworn yet and what of my life?!" Freya yelled back. It was the question she had been asking her entire life. One her father, mother, brother nor All-Father would answer, because in the end it wasn't her life. She was theirs.

"Is that why you left us?"

"Left you?! I was taken! My childhood stolen by my own mother! And if that wasn't enough then my own father sold me off!"

Thor stopped looking down at her with his deep frown line. Gods so much had changed since their childhood. Neither one of them where children now, could she confide in him? Did she really have a choice?

"He sold me Thor to the highest bidder and I ran." She looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet. Her father had done it for the good of Vanahiem. _But what about his daughter?_

Thor nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest, "And you're hiding on Earth?"

"Yes."

"From whom?"

"The demon Surt."


	6. Chapter 6

Thor stood at the door looking like great big balls of fire rock were falling from the sky. Freya expected this. What she didn't expect or know was what Thor would do.

Would he send her back to Vanahiem? To Surt? Or would he let her go? Would he even help her escape?

"Surt?" He asked again in disbelief.

"Ruler of the Fire realms… Thor, father meant to send me not only to marry him but to live with him in that Gods forsaken realm."

Freya came from a world of life. Vanir held the creation and birth of life sacred. The demons lived to destroy it.

The thought of being sent there made Freya panic, "Please Thor, you cannot send me there!"

Thor nodded, "Does anyone know you're here?"

Freya shook her head, "No, Frey helped me to escape Vanahiem but didn't want to know where I went for fear they would find me."

It had crushed her twin brother to send her off into the unknown. He had always been her protector and now he could no longer protect her.

"Good, I don't want to think of what could happen if Surt were to come to Midgard," Thor said beginning to pace the length of the room.

"Please Thor, let me stay here on Earth. If we think Surt knows I'm here then I will leave. I won't risk Midgard for my freedom."

Thor thought this over for a second before nodding in agreement. "I will go back home and tell father of what has happened. I don't believe he knows. I will see what we can do to prevent your marriage."

"Thank you, thank you." Freya beamed knowing what kind of a position this could put Thor in. He was guardian of this realm and letting her stay on Earth was a threat to Earth.

"It may though… Cost you the thrown." Thor said wincing.

Freya closed her eyes. Ruling didn't bother her. It was fate she had long ago come to accept. She wanted to lead her people, guide them as her ancestors had for centuries…

But how could she guide them married and living with a demon in a fire realm. Frey would be the next in line and he would be a glorious king if he would only quit chasing women…

"I can live with that," she said some what distantly.

Thor made a final nod, "I am off then."

Freya flew at him and embraced him with all her strength. "Thank you my friend."

As Thor was leaving Tony Stark approached them carrying an opened parcel. He handed it to Freya, "Air delivery for the Princess."

"What?" Freya asked taking the package.

It had been wrapped in parchment paper and green ribbon, now torn open. Obviously any mail she got would be searched and it didn't surprise her. What did was that someone knew she was at SHIELD and had wanted to send her something.

She flipped the lid open revealing green silk cradling a locket on a thin golden chain. It was beautiful but Freya's heart sunk as she opened it.

Inside instead of the traditional lock of hair or modernly as she had come to notice a picture of a loved one was instead a picture of two horses. She watched as they ran full speed, their hair billowing behind them, on a star and moon lit beach.

"Pretty extravagant," Tony said.

"It is," Freya said closing the locket and examining the back. The front had a large calligraphy F but the back had an L.

_Loki._

"Someone has an admirer," Tony said probably already knowing who it was from.

"Loki," Freya said to confirm. She doubted Surt would be this thoughtful or romantic.

"First question: How did he do that, the running horses thingy?"

Freya smiled. "It's a simple enchantment. The horses however…"

She unclasped the chain and put it on. Her eyes blurred and her throat tightened. Thor placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She swallowed hard, "Mr. Stark I know you think that I am in league with Loki but I can assure you that I'm not. We grew up together as children and at one time were childhood sweethearts—but no more. At one time we were also teacher and mentor. You see Vanahiem is a realm not only of life and love but magic. I taught him much of what he knows today of charms and enchantments."

"Is that so," Tony said folding his arms. "How gifted of a student could you say he is."

"Enough for me to say that the horses in this charm were once us as children," Freya's throat locked back up again.

"Stark," Thor said stepping forward. "I must go back to Asgard to consult my Father but I can assure you that Freya means this world no harm and will willingly assist in the capture of my brother."

"Yah," Tony said not trying to hide the disbelief. "We'll see about that."

Loki looked into the black water. _What was taking so long?_ He thought waiting for the enchanted water to show him her. The flickering of the water began to grow and join together creating a surface like a mirror.

He looked at himself for a second before his reflection changed to Freya's. She was smiling down at the picture he had plucked from his memory.

The full moon nights he would sneak from his room to the beach and find Freya already there delighting in the lunar glow.

The priestess of the Vanir were the most powerful on full moons and for this one night Freya's veins would pump full of power, enough power to not only transform herself but him as well. Together they would run the beach as horses.

It was on a full moon that he had kissed her for the first time.

_Then she had left…_

It didn't matter now, he had her. Well sort of, but the charm was working. He could see her. His Queen looked well, and soon he would have her location…

Freya lay on her cot with the blanket draped over her for some warmth. She was watching the horses in her locket and for the last hour she had been 'what if-ing'.

_What if her mother had never come for her?_

Would Loki and she still be together?

Would they be ruling Vanahiem together? Would he be a wanted war criminal?

_What if she wasn't hiding from her father and Surt?_

Would she have ever seen Loki again?

Her questions went round and round again, all of them being exactly what they were. A question, a 'what if' and she never would have a definite answer if she kept speculating.

A single tear streamed down her cheek and she angrily flicked it away. _If _she ever saw him again she would ask Loki these questions.

There was a knock at the door and Freya quickly tucked the locket in her shirt, then she jumped up and answered the door.

Steven Rodgers stood on the other side with two brown sacks. He looked startled to see her for a second, "Princess?..."

"Freya," Freya corrected. "How can I help you Steve?"

"You? You look different. Last time I saw you, you had short hair," he said looking over her long braided hair.

She laughed, "I had a wig on. You guys picked me up on the run…" She could have kicked herself.

"On the run huh? From who?"

"Loki," she answered quickly. She wasn't ready to tell anyone about Surt until Thor had spoken to Odin about their options. "What can I help you with?"

"Well I went for dinner and noticed you hadn't come in yet so I thought I would bring you something," He said holding up the two sacks. "I thought we could picnic or something," then he flushed. "Well I thought that's what we could do. That's something people still do isn't it?"

Freya smirked. _Captain America_. She had heard the rumors that he had been frozen in time only to be discovered by SHIELD. "I don't think picnicking is that common now days on Earth, but like you I do remember I time when it was and would love a picnic."

Steve smiled and affords his arm which Freya shyly accepted. He led her down a few paths and the farther they went the less and fewer agents were present. Finally he brought her to the farthest and forgotten corner of the concrete and cinder block fortress were a rusted over steel door sat.

He threw his shoulder into it and it protested noisily but gave spilling blissful sunshine all over Freya. She shrieked and clapped blissfully letting it warm her face.

Then Steve took her hand and led her through onto an old over grown forgotten patio. Well it was kind of a patio. The door and patio was so old that the side rails were crumbling and falling apart leaving big gaps and exposed rebar.

The two sat on the edge over looking distantly SHIELDS air field.

Steve had taken some ham sandwiches and small chip bags and two sodas. He told her about his military career. Freya told him about her brother Frey and his battles guarding Vanahiem and sometimes assisting Thor. She completely omitted her training not because she didn't want Steve to know because she didn't want to be view that way.

She didn't like be treated like an assassin that could kill with a single look or as a witch that could turn him into a toad if she sneezed.

Steve told her more about his time, when they were at war with the Germans. It was amazing to her how much could change in so little time on Midgard.

Nothing ever changed on Vanahiem—_Ever. _

"So what's Vanahiem like?" Steve finally asked.

"Well… It's like Midgard—I mean Earth. That's why I wanted to come here."

Steve nodded, "What are you running from?"

Freya sucked in a breath. Was this why he had brought her here? "I'm not running really… It's like the Aussi's say, 'I'm on walk about'."

Steve laughed, "You're a Goddess that needed a vacation to discover herself?"

It was Freya's turn to laugh, "I'm not a Goddess you primitive Midgardian."

Steve laughed all the harder.

They chatted more about movies and music, not mentioning anything more about Vanahiem or her 'walk about' and thank Gods nothing about Loki.

After a while he returned Freya to her room, "Well I think Stark has his panties in a bunch over you for nothing."

Freya chuckled, "He really doesn't like me does he?"

Steve squinted down at the floor and clenched his jaw, "You know he doesn't like Loki at all… Then that night that Loki kidnapped you… It did look wrong."

"I know. I was in New York when… _It _happened. I condemn everything he has done but at one time he was a very special person to me."

Steve nodded, "I understand."

He hesitated for a moment though. Then right when Freya thought he wasn't going to do it he did. He lightly brought his lips down on hers for a sweet innocent kiss.

It was so sweet that it actually made her flush like a little girl. When he pulled back she smiled, "Well-huh- thanks for dinner."

"No problem," he said with a boyish grin.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Freya practically stumbled into her dark room. It took her a while to find the light switch. When she did she leaned her head against the cold blocks trying to cool herself down.

"_At one point of time…_"

Completely shocked turned and looked at Loki sitting in the folding chair.


End file.
